Money Where Your Mouth Is
Money Where Your Mouth Is is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of Stonemoor and the seventy-ninth overall. It is featured as the first case set in Bridgeport. Plot The team arrived in Bridgeport, prompting Chief Flanagan to request the player and Spencer go on patrol. While out on patrol, the pair delighted in a hot dog before being called to the nearby currency exchange office. There, they found the body of bank teller Dolores Nicol, stuffed to death with money. Alexandre confirmed that the money blocked off the victim's airways, suffocating her. The pair first suspected accountant Laliana Howardson, businessman Daniel Hartmann and bank director Ilya Richardson before they learned from Todrick that a book fair had been set up in the victim's memory. They then headed to the book fair where they questioned book author Penelope Birmingham and the Mayor's assistant Thaddeus Storm. The pair also discovered that Dolores had been flirting with Daniel and that Dolores had been siphoning money from the bank, angering Ilya. They then learned that Penelope was trashing the book fair, prompting them to confront her. Penelope confessed that she had written the finance book Dolores published, saying that Dolores cut her out with no credit or payment. Finally, they uncovered the killer to be Laliana Howardson. When they confronted her about the murder, Laliana initially denied the evidence. However she then later confessed after Spencer showed her all of the evidence they had built against her. Laliana then confessed that she was sure that Dolores was a liar and a thief, siphoning money from Ilya's bank. She also told them that she believed that Dolores was the serial thief going around to rob banks and businesses of their money that had appeared recently. When Laliana confronted the bank teller in the currency exchange office about being the serial thief, Dolores denied, which made Laliana snap before knocking Dolores out and stuffing her mouth with money to "put the money where her mouth was". Judge Fairbanks, who was filling in for Judge South while he was on his honeymoon, gave Laliana 20 years in prison. After the trial, Daniel came to the player, informing the team that he was sure that the serial thief was going to strike again. They then investigated the famous casino, where they found out a strange napkin, which (according to Valerie), noted the coordinates of Ilya's bank, The Bridgeport Bank of Finance. They then informed Ilya, who asked them to help him check the bank's security measures. They then retrieved Ilya's briefcase from the currency exchange office, before handing it to Valentina, who analyzed the bank's security. After the consultant was done consulting the security, she confirmed that it was safe for now. They then informed an elated Ilya, who promised to catch the serial thief. They were also called into Chief Flanagan's office, who asked them for help with finding a crime book that he knew his old flame, Bethany Fairbanks, liked before they had split following a disagreement. The player and April then went to the book fair, where they collected a copy of Johnathon Holmes, A Detective, written by many genre author Penelope Birmingham. After buying the book from Penelope and having it gift-wrapped, the detectives gave the book to Chief Flanagan. Later, after a defeated Dustin Flanagan came back, feeling rejected after Bethany reminded him of what he had done, he then listened to Spencer and the player's discoveries about the serial thief's plan to rob Ilya's bank. They then were informed by Todrick that a body had been found in a local penthouse. Summary Victim *'Dolores Nicol' (stuffed to death with money) Murder Weapon *'Money' Killer *'Laliana Howardson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect gambles *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings Appearance *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings Appearance *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect gambles *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings Appearance *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect gambles *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect gambles *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings Killer's Profile *The killer eats golden caviar. *The killer gambles. *The killer has read Make a Killing in Shillings. *The killer wears a Rockelite accessory. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Currency Exchange Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stack of Money, Business Card) *Examine Stack of Money. (Result: Poker Chip) *Analyze Poker Chip. (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles; New Crime Scene: Famous Casino) *Investigate Famous Casino. (Clues: Broken Trophy, Hat) *Examine Broken Trophy. (Result: Faded Plaque) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Name Identified; New Suspect: Daniel Hartmann) *Question Daniel Hartmann on the murder. *Examine Hat. (Result: Inside Label Recovered; New Suspect: Ilya Richardson) *Interrogate Ilya Richardson on the victim's death. *Examine Business Card. (Result: Number; New Suspect: Laliana Howardson) *Ask Laliana Howardson why her business card was next to the victim. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats golden caviar) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Financial Book Fair. (Clues: Faded Poster, Wallet, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Book Poster Revealed; New Suspect: Penelope Birmingham) *Ask Penelope about writing the book with Dolores. (Attribute: Penelope eats golden caviar) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Thaddeus Storm) *Ask Mr Storm about meeting the victim. (Attribute: Thaddeus eats golden caviar and gambles) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Book) *Analyze Bloody Book. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Make a Killing in Shillings, Penelope has read Make a Killing in Shillings, New Crime Scene: Roulette Tables) *Investigate Roulette Tables. (Clue: Daniel's Tie, Torn Pieces) *Examine Daniel's Tie. (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance. (Result: Victim's Lipstick Identified) *Ask Daniel Hartmann about the victim's lipstick on his tie. (Attribute: Daniel eats golden caviar and has read Make a Killing in Shillings, Laliana has read Make a Killing in Shillings) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bank Papers) *Analyze Bank Papers. (12:00:00; Attribute: Ilya has read Make a Killing in Shillings) *Ask Ilya about his money being siphoned. (Attribute: Ilya eats golden caviar and gambles) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Penelope about why she was trashing the fair. (Attribute: Penelope gambles, Thaddeus gambles; New Crime Scene: Book Stands) *Investigate Book Stands. (Clues: Old Photo, Stained Poster) *Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Dust Vacuumed) *Examine Strange Dust. (Result: Multivitamin Powder) *Ask Thaddeus about stepping on the victim's poster. (Attribute: Thaddeus has read Make a Killing in Shillings) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Girls' Photo Revealed) *Analyze Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Laliana about being childhood friends. (Attribute: Laliana eats golden caviar and gambles) *Investigate Front Desk. (Clues: Trash Can, Soaked Money) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloodstained Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Rockelite accessory) *Examine Soaked Money. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to You Can Bank On It (1/6). (No stars) You Can Bank On It (1/6) *See what Daniel Hartmann wants to talk about. *Investigate Famous Casino. (Clues: Faded Napkin) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Coordinates) *Analyze Coordinates. (09:00:00) *Inform Ilya about the potential robbery of his bank. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Currency Exchange Office. (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Ilya's Security Tablet) *Analyze Security Tablet. (06:00:00) *Inform Ilya about his security measures in his bank. (Reward: Bridgeport Suit) *See what Dustin wants. (Result: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Financial Book Fair. (Result: Rack of Books) *Examine Rack of Books. (Result: Book) *Purchase the book from Penelope. *Give the wrapped gift to Dustin so he can court Bethany. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "put the money where your mouth is", meaning to do, live up to, or follow through on something one talks about, threatens, or promises, especially (but not always) when it involves spending money. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Bridgeport